Easter Chocolates
by Mello-Mellon
Summary: Matt hides Mello's Easter chocolate. Ah, I'm not good at this, it's my first story. Enjoy! There is a small amount of language.


So this is my first story. I'd love reviews and rates. I would just like to see how I did~ Thank you!

---

It was that wonderful time again, the time when all of the little orphan boys and girls got out of bed smelling rotting eggs and cheap food colouring.

And it was Matt and Mello's job to hide the eggs.

"Mello, no. You don't just throw them into bushes..." Matt said looking at the mess he was making.

"Why not?"

"Because if the others don't find them they'll smell bad. And--"

"Whoa, really?" he stuffed the eggs in his pockets.

"Oh dear God...what are you going to do with those?"

"We're going to put them in Near's room. What? Don't give me that look!"

"Mello..." but it was apparently too late because Mello was already heading for the doors.

Matt decided he had no other choice but to follow. He slipped his goggles over his eyes and caught up to the blonde.

"Mello, wh--"

"Shh!" Mello slapped his hand over Matt's mouth.

"Hey!" Matt managed through the hand. "Don't make me bite you!" he hissed.

"As if--ouch!" Mello yanked his hand away in disgust and annoyance.

"Told you." Matt said and stuck his tongue out in the most childish way possible.

"Oh, you're going to die for that one!" Mello said and charged. Not fast enough though, for Matt dodged in time and Mello went flying into a wall and fell backwards, landing on his gorgeous booty. "What the fuck was that for?! you asshole!" Mello screamed at Matt.

"Ha ha! You're stupid! You should have seen that coming. Seriously, it was blindingly obvious." Matt replied, placing his hands on his hips and flipping his hair. Mello stared at him. "You know what else is blindingly obvious?"

"...What's that?"

"That you like me." Matt smirked.

"M-Matt, what the hell are you talking about?" Mello asked, a blush creeping over his face.

"Boys," came a voice. "Did you hide the eggs yet?" It was Roger.

"Not yet..." Matt replied.

"Well get to it. The other children are getting wild." and with that, he shoved them out the door. They sighed and got to work hiding the eggs. But of course they saved a couple to put in Near's room.

Suddenly, all of the children dashed out the doors, trampling each other whilst the boys sat back and watched.

"So, Matt," Mello started.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go put these in Near's room." Matt grinned.

"Alright," he agreed.

Soon they were back in the same place as when Mello cracked the wall with his head and opening Near's bedroom door slowly with three fingers.

Now was the real challenge; not tripping on his toys that were all over the floor.

The two stumbled over them, trying not to fall but mostly failing.

Finally, the pair reached the bed and they were ready to place the eggs behind the headboard.

"Wow, that kind of sucked," Matt said when they were safely out of the room. "Hey, I bet everyone's getting their choc--"

"LET'S GO!!" in one swift move Mello grabbed Matt's hand and tore down the hallway for the Common room. Matt practically flew in behind Mello and slammed into him, causing both to fall.

"You son of a g--"

"Mello! Matthew!"

"My name's not Matthew," Roger ignored.

"You're just in time! Everyone is eating their chocolates now. Go get yours!" Mello looked around. It didn't look like anyone had chocolates for him...

Just as he was about to go beat some unsuspecting orphans up for theirs, Matt tapped on his shoulder.

"What?" Mello asked.

"I have chocolate for you,"

"Really? Where?"

"It's somewhere in the house. Look hard." Matt said with a smirk. "I hid it really well."

"..." Mello stomped off. "If I was chocolate, where would Matt hide me?..." he asked himself again.

**Thud**

"NEAR! Watch where you're playing!!" Mello screamed, kicking Near's stuff before going on. Matt grinned as he watched from his secret camera.

It had been an hour.

"What the..." Mello saw a random red Baracuta in the middle of the third playroom. "Why the hell is a car in here...?" Mello stood there staring as if it would somehow answer him.

And it did.

Written across the windshield in bright orange letters was 'Happy Easter Mello!'. Mello blinked.

"Mello, you're supposed to open the door over here," Matt said suddenly behind him.

"Y-yeah, I know that." Mello said walking to the door. He opened it slowly. It was then that chocolate spilled out. Mello made what could only be described as a sort of squealing noise and dived into the car.

"I see that you enjoy this," Matt said getting into the passenger seat. Mello just flashed a huge smile and grabbed more chocolate.

"Matt, how did you get the car in here without Roger killing you?" Mello asked.

"Dunno. Must have been my amazing skills." Matt smirked.

"You know what's 'blindingly obvious, Matt?"

"What now?"

"That **you** like **me**." Mello smirked.

"Uh, sure it is..." Matt said with a blush staining his nose and cheeks.

"Good. Then the feeling is mutual," Mello said leaning closer and closing the gap between their lips. A moment later Mello pulled away and bolted with as much chocolate as humanly possible, leaving Matt behind.

Matt smiled.

What a good day this had turned out to be...

---

Blah. I don't like the end but whatever...

R&R


End file.
